


risky

by humanveil



Series: Kinktober 2017 [28]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-19 00:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: Kinktober – Day 28 – Public.





	risky

Draco kneels beneath the desk, hidden from view as his hands creep up Snape’s thighs, as they stroke the length of Snape’s hardening cock. Draco can hear his voice—not yet showing any signs of arousal or discomfort—as he instructs the rest of the Eighth-Year DADA class on their current lesson.

Draco hadn’t asked if he could, and he half expects a hand to reach down and stop him, but it never does. Encouraged, he parts Snape’s robes, unzips his trousers, and pulls his cock free.

As his mouth closes around the head, he hears a hitch of breath.


End file.
